


God Of Mischief

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Magic, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Loki is in town for a visit and Tony is worried for Peter.





	God Of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything for a while but I didn't want to stumble upon any spoilers for Endgame before I saw it so I was staying away from everything! Now that I have seen it I am back! 
> 
> Endgame was AMAZING!!! I won't post anything more than that because I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't seen it.
> 
> THIS STORY DOES NOT CONTAIN SPOILERS! So if you haven't seen endgame you can read this as there is no spoilers inside. 
> 
> Prompt from aaeiilnn from Fan Fiction: its been stuck on my mind since the ch when thor said hed like Loki, and,,,,,,, i really believe this so idk a good Loki and Peter interaction where Peter is just so amazed by the magic and its the attention Loki never got, and Tony is a bit jealous.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Loki could feel someone watching him. Not many could sneak up on him. He was a God after all. Standing in the Avengers compound he assumed when Thor brought him here those would watch him heavily he had once tried to kill.

 

Natasha was the only one who had managed to sneak up on him and so he thought it was her once again.

 

“Come to clear the red again?” Loki asked. He planted his trademark smirk on his face and turned but the room was empty.

 

“What red?”

 

Loki spun at the young voice but again he was still alone. He frowned, turning slowly but there was no one in obvious sight. He glanced upwards before slowly tilting his head up.

 

Hanging upside down, hanging by nothing but a single thick web was a young boy he had never seen before. He was holding a phone, the camera pointed directly at Loki face.

 

“How long have you been here?” Loki asked.

 

The boy shrugged. “Five minutes. I wanted to get a picture of you, Mr. Loki, uh wait no, God of Mischief? Which do you prefer?”

 

Loki raised a brow at the rambling boy, not entirely sure what to make of him.

 

The boy flipped himself over, landing lightly on his feet a couple of feet away from Loki. He still held up his phone, camera pointed at the God.

 

“Thor’s told me all about you and I remember when you came to New York and uh, well, you know…let alien army upon us BUT Thor said you’re cool now,” the boy rambled.

 

Loki rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother’s name and held up a hand. “ _Who_ are you?”

 

“I’m Peter Parker,” Peter beamed. “I’m Spiderman.”

 

“Ahhhh,” Loki hummed. “You’re the little spiderboy Thor has been rambling about.”

 

“Thor talks about me?” Peter gaped.

 

Loki rolled his eyes again. “Don’t get to excited.”

 

“Can I get a selfie?” Peter asked.

 

“A what?” Loki blinked.

 

Peter grinned and bounded over to Loki’s side. He stood on his tip toes and pressed himself close to Loki and face the phone at their faces.

 

“Come on, smile,” Peter encouraged.

 

“No,” Loki said deadpanned.

 

Not to be discouraged, Peter took a few more snaps and then stepped away to give the God some space.

 

“So, I’ve seen some of your magic tricks,” Peter said cautiously.

 

Slowly, a smirk spread a cross Loki’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where the hell is he?” Tony demanded, surveying the room. “Where the hell is Loki?”

 

“He can’t have gotten far,” Steve said, body stiff and ready to jump into action at a moments notice.

 

“My brother is not here to cause trouble,” Thor warned. “Perhaps he has gone to get a drink.”

 

“FRIDAY! Locate Loki,” Tony demanded loudly.

 

“Loki is currently outside with Peter,” FRIDAY relayed.

 

Tony, Steve, Thor and Natasha raced to the closest window and pressed their faces up against it.

 

“Over there,” Steve pointed out to the left.

 

Perfectly manicured lawns stretched out before them and in the middle of it all was Peter and Loki. Both were dressed in their battle gear, Peter bouncing up and down in his usual energetic way.

 

“Thor, I know he’s your brother but if he so much as damages one hair on my kid, he toast,” Tony growled.

 

“Loki wouldn’t hurt boy of spiders,” Thor chuckled. “I told Loki all about him. They will be the best of friends.”

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Tony muttered to Steve before he pushed away from the window and marched towards the door.

 

“I hope you said your goodbyes, Thor,” Natasha warned.

 

Thor sighed. “Oh Loki. Please don’t be your usual self.”

 

* * *

 

Peter lunged for Loki, ready to trap him in a web but the Loki faded a second before Peter could touch him and he went flying towards the ground. Peter spun around, eyes widening.

 

“That was AWESOME!” Peter cried. He let out a whoop. “You can do that all the time?”

 

“It get’s Thor every time,” Loki smirked.

 

“Awesome,” Peter said with awe. “Can you teach me?”

 

Loki’s smirk faded and he shifted until he was standing with his feet together, head slightly bowed. “I’m afraid not. I don’t believe you posses the necessities to do so.”

 

Peter’s face fell slightly. “Yeah, fair enough. That’s so awesome though.”

 

“Thank you,” Loki said quietly.

 

“What does it feel like when you use it? Do you just to tricks with it? Can anyone else in your family do it?” Peter fired question after question at Loki, barely pausing for a breath.

Loki cocked his head to one side as he listen to the kid, hardly daring to believe that he was truly interested in _him_.

 

“I can teach you what I know,” Loki interrupted him. “You may not be able to use them but I can give you the knowledge.”

 

Peter beamed. “Really?”

 

“Peter!”

 

Loki looked over his shoulder to see Tony marching across the grass towards them.

 

“Hey Loki? Will you help me prank my dad?” Peter whispered quickly.

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Loki grinned.

 

“Hey, kid. You okay?” Tony asked with an obvious side glare at Loki.

 

“I’m fine,” Peter groaned. “Loki was just showing me some cool tricks. He’s pretty cool.”

 

“Uh huh,” Tony said, tone clipped. “Come on, I’ve got some time to help you with your project for your internship.”

 

“Cool,” Peter beamed. “Thanks Loki. It was really nice to meet you and thanks for the selfies.”

 

“My pleasure, Peter,” Loki nodded.

 

Tony slung an arm around Peter’s shoulder and started herding him back towards the compound. “You be careful around him, kid.”

 

“I will dad,” Peter said. “But really, Loki’s cool when you get to know him.”

 

Loki ducked his head and smiled. Thor was right. He did like Peter Parker. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is wanting to submit prompts now that they have seen endgame...I will do them however in respect for those who haven't seen it and still want to read this series I will do them at a later time to give people a chance to view it. I will notify if there are Endgame spoilers in future chapters so that they can be avoided if the need be. 
> 
> Happy reading :D


End file.
